My beloved loveless
by FirstThingsLast
Summary: Soubi catches Ritsuka wearing girls cloths and he loses his cool. He finally keeps his word to Ritsuka and makes his ears fall off.  .::LEMON,yaoi,boy on boy::.  1st chapter;story leading up to ritsuka's ears falling off. 2nd chapter;soubi takes ritsuka.
1. Spirit week

**A/N; there are two chapters to this. The first being the story leading up to losing his ears and the second being the actual event. So if you're not into the plot too much just skip to the second chapter. ;D**

**I wrote this during a study hall after first watching Loveless and it's been lying around for a while so I finally decided to type it up. There's some slight OOC-ness, but nothing too dramatically off base.**

**I do not own loveless or any of the characters.**

**Warning; lemon, yaoi, boy on boy, the whole works. You get the idea. (;**

Ritsuka sighed, staring down at the blank paper in front of him. He was supposed to be taking notes, but he was too caught up in thought. It was his last year of high school and he had promised to do his best, which he wasn't at the moment by ignoring the notes. He couldn't help but think of his fighter though.

For some reason, Soubi had been making his way into the younger boy's thoughts lately. Ritsuka had been saved a great number of times by the other male, every time causing Ritsuka to be more grateful of his brothers gift. They had formed an breakable bond. Something was starting to change though, the smaller boy wanted something more to become of him and Soubi. Every touch from Soubi sent his heart racing. Every kiss left his sacrifice gasping for air. This relationship seemed to be taking a greater toll on Ritsuka's body than any battle they had ever fought.

"Ah, Ritsuka, can you tell the class which answer you think is correct?" Mrs. Amakura interrupted his thoughts. Ritsuka's ears perked up on top of his head as he heard his name and he moved his eyes to the woman at the front of the room.

"Um.." he looked to the board for some clue as to what the question was. His ears turned sideways as he laid them back against the top of his head. He knew it was obvious that he hadn't been paying attention and he had to admit he didn't know the answer. "I don't know."

"Maybe if you had your book opened like everyone else you'd know what was going on." She informed him. He looked down in an embarrassed manner, looking to his unopened book. "The answer is 4, the process by which starlight travels is radiation." She closed her book and made her way over to her desk, setting it down. She looked through some papers on her desk. The class became somewhat noisy as the student closed their books and tucked them away in their bags.

Ritsuka looked at his phone, seeing that school would be dismissed soon. "In case you didn't know," the teacher spoke again. The class became quiet so they could hear her speak. " tomorrow is wardrobe switch day. Boys and girls who participate in this must wear the opposite sex's cloths. This will be the last day of spirit week so let's be sure to bring the week to an end with a bang!" she said in an excited tone.

Ritsuka leaned his chin on the palm of his hand, turning his head towards where Yuiko was seated. She was wearing some kind of nurse's outfit. Today was 'dress for your occupation of choice' day, which meant Yuiko must have wanted to be a nurse when she got older. An amused smile spread on Ritsuka's face, knowing that with her smarts the chance was slim that she'd be a nurse. Tomorrow would be the last day of this nonsense, which relieved the boy. He already knew that he would be continuing what he had done all week by ignoring spirit week.

Yuiko smiled when she realized Ritsuka was looking at her and looked back at him. She no longer had her animal like features, so her smile looked a bit more mature than in the previous years. "I think I'm going to borrow some of Yayoi's cloths for tomorrow, can I borrow something of yours also?"

"Sure, I don't care." He replied in a cool, monotone voice.

"You want to borrow something of mine?" she cocked her head to the side a bit.

"No, I'm not participating." Ritsuka turned his head to face the front of the room again.

"But why? It's be so much fun and you'll miss out!" she stared at the profile of the boys face, waiting for some kind of response. When she didn't get one, she continued to plead but was ignored. Ritsuka stared at the teacher in the front who was talking about lending out old school uniforms for tomorrow.

Yuiko dropped her shoulders and hunched over in defeat. "Fine, I give up." Little did Ritsuka know, she hadn't been fully discouraged yet.

Ritsuka sat on his bed, looking at the pictures that were pinned to his picture board. He tried to imagine what it'd be like if the old him came back, if he forgot everything he knew now as the "new" Ritsuka. What good would the pictures do if he couldn't remember the people in them? He would forget all of his new friends, including Soubi. He cringed at the thought. He never wanted to forget Soubi.

"Ritsuka! Ritsuka!" his mother startled him a bit as she yelled up the stairs, "Someone's here for you!" He pushed himself up and slid off of his bed. Who could it be? Soubi? No, he usually came in through the window. Yayoi? No, he never liked Ritsuka enough to come by and visit. That left only Ms. Hitomi and Yuiko, and it had been a long time since had stopped by. She seemed to be interesting in Soubi more than Ritsuka.

"Hello, Ritsuka-kun!" he was greeted by Yuiko as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "I came to get a shirt from you.." she grinned innocently at him. He moved his eyes down to the bag the girl before him held.

"What's that?" he asked motioning towards the bag, suspicious of it's contents.

"Where's your room again?" Yuiko ignored Ritsuka's question and headed towards the stairs. "Straight up, right?" Without waiting for a confirmation she made her way up the stairs. The boy trailed behind her. With or without ears, Yuiko was still…Yuiko. That was the only way to descried her.

Yuiko burst into his room, leaving the door wide opened. She smiled as she looked around. She held the bag behind her with both hands, rocking on her heels. Her eyes lit up when she saw the picture board and she hurried over to it. "Awh, kawaii!"

Ritsuka rolled his eyes as he made his way over to his closet. He slid the doors apart and looked inside. He wanted Yuiko to leave; he wasn't really in the mood for anyone's company besides Soubi's. He pulled a shirt off of the hanger and made his way over to the girl that was still gawking at the pictures.

"Here, now leave." Ritsuka said coldly, holding the shirt out towards her. Yuiko stared at it as if it were some foreign object before finally taking it from him.

"So mean!" she exclaimed, a bit taken back by his words. "I brought stuff to repay you." She smirked.

"I don't want it." He sat on his bed.

"You don't even know what it is!"

"What is it?"

"Cloths for tomorrow." She said in an almost inaudible voice, trying to make her words hard to understand. Her attempts failed though and Ritsuka had understood what she had said.

"I don't want it." He repeated.

"But Yayoi is doing it!" she tried to convince him.

"Yayoi's a freak."

"Please, Ritsuka!" she got down on her knees and looked at him, tears forming in her eyes. "I just want to make a fun memory with you." She whimpered as she started sniffling. She had said the right thing. She knew Ritsuka wanted nothing more than to make memories. He sighed, giving in to the female.

He moved his eyes to the side, looking away from Yuiko's face, "Fine,I'll think about it."

And excited expression spread across Yuiko's face as she jumped up. "Yay! Thank you, Ritsuka!" she threw her arms around the slightly taller boy.

Ritsuka's face was covered in a seemingly permanent blush. He stood in front of the school gates, deciding it wasn't too late to go home. Somehow, Yuiko had convinced him that it'd only be normal if he dressed as a girl today. He stood frozen, staring at his school.

He had on a blue plaid skirt that was pleated and reached to just above his knees. Just below his knees were loose fitted knee socks and a pair of school issued loafers. His shirt was a girl's short-sleeved shirt that had some anime print on it and a design that consisted of a teddy bear, a rubber duck and an awkward looking panda. The shirt fell off of his right shoulder, exposing his bare skin. Around his neck was a chain that held an over-sized heart on the end.

He sighed and turned to walk home but just as he moved he heard Yuiko's voice.

"Awh! Ritsuka, you look so adorable!" she said excitedly, pulling her camera out and taking a quick picture of him. He blushed and rolled his eyes.

"You're lucky I'm doing this."

Ritsuka spent most of the day squirming in his seat, uncomfortable with being in a skirt. Luckily, the day went by rather quickly and the last class session was over before he knew it. His class mates sat around in groups with their friends, talking to one another. Ritsuka leaned against his desk, looking at Yuiko who was telling some bothersome story about Yayoi. He wasn't paying too much attention though. He was trying to figure out what he would do if Soubi was outside. He couldn't let his fighter see him dressed as he was. Soubi had been busy lately and wasn't around to walk Ritsuka home too much, so he might be safe. But just in case, he needed some kind of plan.

Ritsuka was so deep in though trying to figure out how to avoid Soubi he didn't notice Yuiko position herself next to him. It wasn't until he felt her arm drape around his neck that he realized what was happening. He moved his eyes to the object in front of him.

"Say cheese!" she exclaimed with a smile and before Ritsuka had time to move the camera flashed. Yuiko pulled herself away from the boy and looked at the screen on the back of the camera. "Awh, this is so cute! I'll have to bring you a copy."

The final bell rang cueing Ritsuka it was time to go. He grabbed his bag and headed out of the class, followed by Yuiko. They made their way down to the main entrance of the school, stopping at their shoe lockers before leaving. Ritsuka looked around before making his way down the path that lead to the front gates. There was no sign of Soubi, which was good. He wasn't completely out of the woods yet though, he still had to check outside of the gates.

"I'll walk you ho-"

"I'm going now, I'll see you Monday." Ritsuka cut her off, running towards the road. Once onto the sidewalk outside of the gates, he looked both ways. He sighed a relieved sigh as he saw no Soubi. He smiled, but it soon faded as he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Ritsuka?" The small boy turned slowly, knowing who the voice had come from. He felt his whole face turn red and his heart skip a beat as he spotted Soubi leaned against the wall. He pivoted to face the direction his home was and got ready to run from this embarrassing moment, but a firm grip was placed on one of his wrists.

"Why don't you come over for diner? I just went shopping today and bought food, so I can make you whatever you like."

Ritsuka looked at the ground and nodded. It didn't take long to get to where Soubi lived. Once there, they agreed on home-made ramen and movie.

Ritsuka sat on a stool at the kitchen counter, fidgeting with a button on his skirt. "So, do you care to explain?" Soubi asked, eyeing his sacrifice's cloths. The younger boy looked down to his lap, not sure how to sum up his story. He blushed fiercely as he realized the man he admired was looking at him. He gripped his skirt in his hands and closed his eyes tightly, more embarrassed than he had ever been.

Soubi smiled at the other boy, admiring how adorable he was. He loved it, he loved everything about the smaller boy. He made his way around the counter and to where the embarrassed Ritsuka was. He wrapped his arms around the boys waist from behind.

"I love you, Ritsuka." He said softly. Ritsuka opened his eyes as he realized the position he was in. He quickly turned on his stool to face Soubi and threw his arms around the larger male's neck, burying his face in his chest.

** Well, that's the first chapter. The next one is pretty smutty.**

** I'd now like to point out some stuff that I used, in case you didn't know. **

** Firstly, the teacher, has Kei's last name from Fatal Frame 3. Why? Because I love Kei and he dies, so I did it in his memory. X3 I thought about using Miku's last name (Hinasaki) because she dies to, but then I realized that all she was good for was crawling in small holes and giving weather updates. Yes Miku! I know it's raining again. X3**

** Secondly, The shirt Ritsuka was wearing was one I have from Junjou Romantica. Why? Because who doesn't love Junjou? Especially misake and shinobu. –drool.- No one likes Hiro-san though. Just kidding. Maybe. **

** Well, ima shut up. Enjoy the next chapter. **


	2. Breaking Point

Even after all of these years with Soubi, Ritsuka had never even once admitted that he loved his fighter. There was no denying that he did though. He could never seem to muster up enough courage to say it back. Even though fighting against team after team had given him more courage than he thought he'd ever have, it still wasn't enough to confess his love.

He nuzzled his face deep into his fighter's chest, inhaling the scent. He was in pure bliss. Being held by Soubi made him happier than anything else ever could. Ritsuka spoke against Soubi's chest, his words too muffled to be understood. The larger male pulled away a little and looked down to the black haired boy.

"What was that?" Soubi asked. Tears welled in Ritsuka's eyes as he thought about how painful it would be to lose the man before him if the old Ritsuka ever came back. He looked up to Soubi's face nervously.

"I said, 'I love you..' " his voice drifted off. A surprised expression spread across the blonds face. Ritsuka's ears heated up as he looked down. He felt as if he had made a mistake. He was convinced that the only reason Soubi ever said that he loved him was because Seimei ordered him to.

Soubi smiled wide and pulled the small boy closer. He moved one arm under Ritsuka's legs and the other around his back, picking his sacrifice up bridal style. He headed towards his room.

Ritsuka pulled his face out of his fighter's chest and looked up to him. "What are you doing?" the small male asked. Soubi kicked his bedroom door shut behind them after they had gotten in the room. He laid Ritsuka down on the bed, standing at the end of the bed and removing his jacket after he did so.

"I can't wait anymore." Soubi admitted bluntly, "First you dress like that and then you confess your love. You've pushed me over the edge."

Ritsuka blushed fiercely and watched as the older man climbed over him. "I-I…I don't understand." He stuttered.

Soubi spoke softly, leaning close to Ritsuka. "Remember when we first met and you asked if I was going to make your ears fall off?"

Ritsuka though back, nodding once he recalled the event. He had only been 12 then and the thought petrified him. "Yeah.."

"Do you remember what I said?" The black haired boy thought hard, trying to remember. The other boy continued for him though, "I said something along the lines of 'when your older'. Remember now? " he smirked mischievously down at the small male. "Well, that's what I'm doing now."

The 16 year olds eyes widened and his face turned a bright red. "Soubi, n-no…I can't…" his heart pounded in his chest as he stumbled on his words.

Soubi leaned down and kissed Ritsuka gently, pinning the smaller boy's wrists to the bed with his hands. The small male fought weakly, not sure if he wanted this or not. He soon gave in, kissing back. The blond darted his tongue out, running it over Ritsuka's bottom lip to ask for entrance. The younger boy opened his mouth slowly and let Soubi's tongue enter. From there, it was a match to gain dominance. Ritsuka knew he couldn't win and Soubi eventually took control of the kiss. The kiss went on until Ritsuka felt his lungs pleading for air and was forced to pull away. A thin string of saliva connected their mouths.

Ritsuka panted gently as the other male kissed his way down his neck. A faint moan escaped the brunette's mouth, surprising him. He covered his mouth with his hands and pulled away from Soubi. "I-I don't…think I can do this.." he said softly.

The older man leaned down and pecked Ritsuka's lips gently before speaking softly. "I love you, Ritsuka. I need you." He started, " I promise I won't hurt you. Please, trust me."

Ritsuka stared up at him, seeing the sincerity in his partner's eyes. Tears formed at the corners of the sacrifice's eyes and he nodded. "I trust you." He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the other's neck, pulling him close. "Take me." He whispered, "That's an order."

Soubi smirked happily and resumed what he had been doing. He found a spot on the younger male's collarbone and started sucking it gently. His hands crept up the other boys loose fitting shirt, feeling his flat stomach. Ritsuka tilted his head a bit, exposing more skin on his neck.

Before long, Ritsuka was shirtless and blushing fiercely as Soubi took his nipple in his mouth. He started circling his tongue around it gently, feeling it start to harden in his mouth. Ritsuka moaned softly, chewing at his bottom lip.

Ritsuka opened his eyes as Soubi pulled away, looking up at the man above him. He moved his eyes down to the older mans shirt. His hands trembled as he moved them to the buttons on the shirt and started to undo them.

_He really is adorable. _Soubi though, helping the inexperienced boy unbutton his shirt. He slid it off and tossed it to the side. When he looked down to Ritsuka, he saw an expression he had never seen the other boy make before. It looked pleading.

"Please don't make me wait.." Ritsuka spoke gently, leaning up and kissing Soubi.

Soubi teased the smaller boy, running his hand up Ritsuka's thigh. He moved his hand up the skirt that his sacrifice was wearing and onto his crotch. As he felt the bulge that was tenting the teen's underwear, he felt himself grow harder. He fondled the other boy's crotch through his underwear, kissing the small male while doing so. He could no longer wait, he needed Ritsuka so badly.

Before long, Soubi had the boy stripped of all of his cloth. Beneath him laid a fully naked Ritsuka. He moved his hand down to the smaller boy's length, gripping it gently in his hand. Ritsuka gasped, closing his eyes gently. The blond smiled and kissed his partner, starting to stroke him gently. Ritsuka turned his head to the side, opening his eyes a bit as his breaths became sharp. He let out moans in between breaths. It felt so good to have Soubi touch him like that. He didn't want the other to stop, even though he knew this was wrong.

Soubi could feel all of the blood rush below his waist as his erection got painfully hard. He bit his lip to keep from moaning in anticipation. He pulled his hands away from Ritsuka's length, putting three of his fingers together. "Put these in your mouth. Wet them with your saliva."

Ritsuka gripped Soubi's wrist with both hands nervously and brought the fingers near his mouth. He lifted his head off of the bed a bit, engulfing the larger male's fingers in his mouth. He moved the fingers in and out of his mouth, swirling his tongue around them. This made Soubi want the younger boy even more than he already did.

Ritsuka released his grip on Soubi's wrist and took his mouth off of the man's fingers. "Is that good?" he asked, giving his fighter an innocent look. Soubi nodded, moving his fingers down to the other boy's entrance. He carefully inserted one finger causing his sacrifice to tense up. Once Ritsuka relaxed, he added another finger and started moving them around.

"S-Soubi..it hurts.." Ritsuka admitted, spreading his legs to try and ease the pain a little.

"It'll get better, I promise." He leaned down and kissed the younger male's head. Ritsuka winced as a third finger was added inside of him. Soubi moved his fingers around inside of the boy for a minute until he thought Ritsuka was ready. He pulled his fingers out, kissing the smaller boy gently. "Are you ready?" he asked , looking down to Ritsuka.

The boy on the bottom responded by tugging at Soubi's jeans eagerly.

"Someone's in heat." Soubi joked.

"Shut up, baka! I'm a teenage boy, what did you expect?" Ritsuka averted his eyes to the side. The blond caressed his cheek before pecking the teenager's lips.

Soubi took the rest of his clothing off, the other boy watching nervously. His heart pounded harder as he realized his ears were about to be taken. He hid his face in his hands to mask his embarrassment. Soubi pulled his hands away from his face.

"Stop, I want to see your gorgeous face while I take your ears." Ritsuka closed his eyes to help himself feel a little calmer.

"Just hurry up and do it.." Soubi did as he commanded and placed his tip against Ritsuka's entrance. He slowly pushed inside, trying his hardest to not hurt the other boy. Ritsuka sucked in air through his clenched teeth, closing his eyes as tightly as possible. He was in pain, Soubi could see that. He stroked his sacrifices length, trying to drown out some of the pain. It helped enough to allow Soubi to go the rest of the way in.

"Tell me when to move." He told the boy below him.

"You can move, I can take it." Ritsuka insisted, moving uncomfortably. Soubi was unsure about moving yet but rocked his hips slowly anyway, moving in an out of his inexperienced partner. He waited for some kind of sign that Ritsuka had gotten used to it. Soon enough, he heard the teenager let out a moan. "Right there… it feels good." Ritsuka informed the other man.

Soubi worked to keep doing the same exact movement and hit Ritsuka's sweet spot, causing the smaller male to moan with every thrust. He moved his hips with Soubi's thrusts, arching his back. As he noticed Ritsuka starting to get more used to this, he moved faster.

The younger boy felt as though his erection needed more attention and reached down to stroke it. The other man slapped his hand away though and smirked.

"Only I can make you feel good." He said softly, doing what the small boy was going to do to himself. Soubi pumped his hand quickly and in sync with his thrusts. Ritsuka cried out with pleasure, gripping the bed sheets below him. He panted heavily between moans, looking up at his fighter blissfully.

It wasn't long before Ritsuka felt as though he was going to explode. "I-I'm going to.." before he could finish his sentence he came out into Soubi's hand, throwing his head back against his pillow and crying out loudly. Seeing the other boy cum, Soubi did the same soon after and released inside of the young boy.

Ritsuka laid on the bed, breathing very heavily. The other man rolled off of his partner and onto the bed next to him. He laid on his side, admiring his sacrifice's delicateness. The teen curled up into the older mans chest, closing his eyes as a blanket was pulled over him. He was exhausted from their activity and was able to quickly fall asleep. Soubi soon did the same.

Soubi was awakened by Ritsuka's voice. When he opened his eyes he caught Ritsuka looking at himself in the mirror on the wall.

"My ears are gone." He groaned, missing the silky cat ears that used to be located on the top of his head. "What will I do? How will I explain this?" he sighed and looked to see Soubi sitting up in bed. "Oh, good morning." He said, smiling a bit. Soubi watched as Ritsuka did a waddle back to the bed and then sat very slowly. He couldn't help but laugh at the fact that the small male had a sore ass.

"So, you have the day off right?" Soubi questioned.

"Yeah."

"We should go on a hike." Soubi smiled. And with that, Ritsuka knew he was being teased and started to explain why that was a terrible idea. Though you couldn't tell by looking at them, they were both the happiest they could possibly be.

** That was my fist lemon so go easy on me please.**

** If you made it down to here that means you either;**

**read it. If that's true, you get a cookie. **

**Skipped down to here. If that true that makes me sad. T.T**

**So yeah, please review so I know how it was. It would be greatly appreciated.**

**Pllluusss, it doesn't take that long and it'll make my day.**

** Oh yeah, and I'm sorry I wrote their names so much, it kind of makes me sad that I couldn't think of many nick name thing for them so I didn't have to keep using their names. **

**/but yeah. Review please. Thanks. :D**


End file.
